Braverman gets Baked
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sarah finds a high Adam on her door step of the guest house one night.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night after coming home from work Sarah goes into the guest house to get changed and grab her smokes and is coming outside when she bumps into something hard without looking down and then realizes that it's her brother Adam.

"oh sorry there Adam...Adam..wha...what are you doing here?" she wonders

"Hi Sarah!" he says and is high as a kite

"oh you okay there buddy?" she wonders

"oh ya I'm fine really!" he tells herr

"I believe you." Sarah says sarcastically

"Adam when did you get here?" she wonders

"I didn't even hear you pull up." she tells him

"oh I uh that's my car over there." he tries to point in the direction of it

Sarah looks "you..you drove here and you are as high as a fucking Kite?" she wonders

"you know you could of killed somebody or yourself!" she tells him angrily

"why are you here where's Kristina!" Sarah wonders angrily since she's tired and has no patience to put up with him at the moment

"Kristina?" he wonders forgetting who she is

"your wife." she reminds him

"well, she's at home." he tells her

"okay, well why arn't you at home with her?" she wonders

"I don't know we got a in a fight and we arn't talking so here I stay." he tells her

"Adam where does Kristina think you are?" she wonders

"Kristina um..." he goes off and just rambles

Sarah holds his face "Adam!" she yells in his face to get his attention

"look at me Adam are you okay!" she talks loudly so he will pay attention and is looking in his glossy shiny high eyes

"I love you Sarah you are the greatest sister like ever!" he tells her soo high

Sarah tries to hold in a laugh "well thank you." she says with a soft smile 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Adam?" Sarah says again

"yea?" Adam answers her loudly not realizing it

Sarah sqints "what did you get so high off of?" Sarah wonders

"um." he says going thru his jacket pocket and pulls out a lolipop

"edible?" Adam asks her

Sarah laughs "um no thanks, um do you even know what this is Adam?" Sarah asks him

"something that makes you feel really really good?" Adam wonderd

"yes this is medicinal marijuana in a lolipop where did you get this?" Sarah wonders

"my boss gave it to me." Adam tells her

"oh?" Sarah questions

"my boss drugged me?" Adam wonders

"yes." Sarah tells him taking the pop and putting it in her big sweatshirt front pocket thing and looks back at him

"hi." Sarah says softly and sweetly looking in his eyes

"hi." he says with a smile Sarah loves

"you okay?" Sarah wonders

"I'm great, hungry." Adam tells her

"do you want something to eat I'll go and get it for you if you can make it into the guest house by yourself without break or knocking over anything." Sarah tells him

"pizza!" he shouts happily

"we don't have pizza how about some left overs from whatever they had for dinner?" she wonders

"sounds good." he says

"okay." Sarah says and gets up "go on inside." she tells him opening the door for him pushing him in lightly

Sarah watches him then goes into the main house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah goes into the kitchen and opens up the fridge and looks around and sees some baked chicken and mashed potatoes and takes them out of thier containers and puts them n a plate for Adam covering it with plastic wrap and puts in the microwave to heat it up when Camille comes into the kitchen.

"hey hunnie what are ya doing?" Camille wonders

Sarah jumps "oh geeze Mom you scared me!" Sarah tells her

"nothing just heating up some left overs to bring back to the guesthouse." Sarah tells her

"oh okay, so how was work?' Camille wonders

"fine." Sarah tells her

"good." Camille says

"so um what are your big plans tonight?" Camille wonders

"um nothing just eating,reading, maybe watch a little tv then bed have to work again tomorrow." Sarah tells her

"oh well okay then." Camille says watching Sarah who seems a bit nervous

"hunnie?" Camille wonders

"hm yea?" Sarah answers firing back quickly

"you alright?" Camille wonders

"I'm Mom why?" Sarah wonders

"I don't know you just seem oh I don't know nervous about something?" Camille wonders

"what, No I don't!" Sarah tells her

Camille just looks at her oddly "okay, what's going on?" Camille wonders

"nothing I'm just hungry." Sarah whines 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Camille goes over to the window where the sink is and looks out the window.

"Adam's car is here why is Adam's car here?" Camille wonders

"it...it is?" Sarah wonders pretending she doesn't know like it is

"oh yea look at that it is." Sarah says

"Adam is here?" Camille wonders

"why is Adam here?" Camille wonders

"I don't know he must be around here somewhere." Sarah tells him

"do you know somehting that I don't?" Camille wonders

"no..." Sarah pretend lies

"no." Sarah tells her straight forward

"so..." Camille wonders

"yes?" Sarah answers her

"are you bringing that to him?" Camille wonders

"what?" Sarah questions

"to Adam are you bringing that food to Adam?" Camille wonders

"what?" Sarah wonders firing back quickly

"No it's for me Mom I swear!" Sarah lies to her again

Camille just eyes her oddly knwoing that Sarah is close to spilling out to her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sarah?" Camille looks at her

Sarah takes a deep breath in letting it all out "alright fine yes Adam is here but please don't tell anyone else." Sarah tells her

"tell anyone else what?" Camille wonders

"that Adam is high as a kite." Sarah tells her

"what?" Camille says

"yeah his boss gave him one of these." Sarah tells her pulling the edible out of her big sweatshirt front pocket

"it's a lolipop?" Camille wonders

"no, well yes it is a lolipop but it's also marijuana on a stick!" Sarah tells her

Camille just rolls her eyes "now why would Adam's boss try or want to drug him?" Camille wonders

"because the idea is brilliant and he wants Adam to sell these!" Sarah tells her

"that's crazy!" Camille says

"I know." Sarah tells her

"so Adam drove himself here and was high?" Camille wonders

"yes." Sarah tells her

"you know if he would of gotten pulled over he probably would of gone to jail tonight." Camille tells her

"I know." Sarah tells her

"so you're bringing him food?" Camille wonders

"yeah I'm gonna see if I can try and sober him up a little before he drives home or I might even drive him home or have Kristina come and get him." Sarah tells her

"well your a very conscious little sister.' Camille tells her

"well, I try" Sarah tells her 


End file.
